Sweet taboo (adult themes) a gorillaz fanfic
by inkblotsandlovebites
Summary: you become friends with noodle and meet the gorillaz and stuff happens


(this is a work of fiction with an age gap not unlike _Lolita_ by vladimir nabokov. any negative responses will be blocked even though i'm not even sure if u can do that on here oh well)

Prologue:

Kong studios has been abandoned, as it was only in use from the years 1998 through 2002. Before the release of _Humanz,_ each member of Gorillaz found themselves on diverging paths from their band mates. Noodle spent her time backpacking across europe, and the now seventeen year old had now experienced enough of the world to be satisfied with returning to the music industry. Conversely, 2D never left. He moonlighted as a ghost song-writer for a bit and sold a few pieces of music under an alias for, really, just the hell of it. Murdoc was– well, Murdoc. Profiting from interviews, killing his liver and pretty much acting the same way he would even if the band was making music. As for Russ, well, he went entirely off the grid. Noodle would receive a text every now and again from him, 'just checking in' but other than that...nothing. That was until the four received phone calls and were sucked back into the industry with the enticing offer of tours and such. But there was a problem, they had no money. Whatever they had left from _Demon Days_ was spent or dwindling. So, the group found themselves crammed in a small Boston apartment south of Mattapan until they had money to move around. This is where your story intertwines.

Readers p.o.v

Red thumbtack, myself, flyer and some weird girl I didn't recognize. What do they all have in common? They all inhabited the lobby of my apartment building at that present momnent in time. As the school year began to dwindle away I found myself aware of the fact that, well, I was broke. Also that while my younger brother was getting shipped off to overnight camp, I'd have nothing to fill my days with. So I did what all the other jobless bums with a half-assed resume did, put up a flyer in the lobby of my apartment building and hoped someone would call me, needing someone eager and young with the energy to babysit screaming kids or walk their dog. The music flowing from my earbuds filled my head with some _Green Day_ song and I didn't even notice as my phone slipped out of my pocket, harshly pulling out the earbuds by the wires and making a clacking sound on the ground. Thank god for life proof cases I guess. The weird girl strutted over to me and bent over to pick up my phone and I secured my flyer and spun around as she placed a bud by her ear. "You have good music, could be better, though" I raised an eyebrow hesitmetly, weighing out my options before deciding that a "Thanks" would suffice in this jiffy. "You just move in?" I asked as she handed my phone back tentatively before i paused the music and shoved the device in my sweatpants pocket. "Yeh, not for long, though."

"oh... you an army brat?" I asked after realizing the peculiarity of her accent. Something inherently british but something that impaired english vowel-pronunciation.

"No," she grinned a bit. "Band brat. My mates and I, yeah?"

"That's badass" I noted. "You gonna stay through the summer and go to school here? My high school 's a few blocks down."

"I don't go to school. Let's say the only thing I was manufactured for was music, yeah." I laughed at her wording a bit. She spoke again "I like you. I have some _Cream_ records in my apartment if you wanna come listen later, I'm in 660B. Top floor, you can climb right from the fire escape to the roof it's pretty cool, yeah."

"That sounds fun" I grinned. "what time?"

"five thirty okay?"

"awesome."

"cheers."

The conversation wound on and I realized I very much liked this girl. She had light pink shadow dusted across her mono-lidded eyes and black john-lennon shades that slid down the end of her flat, lightly freckled nose. We said our good byes and agreed to hang out in a few hours. Summer hadn't even started and maybe I wouldn't need to find a job anyway, considering that I now had someone I didn't need to take a bus to hang out with.

(haha ok that was part one the steamy adult parts are coming up later i'm just setting errythang up you guys donut worry)


End file.
